Blooming Late
by Sakura33himE
Summary: Rin, a 16 year old foster child, is bullied to the extent she stops talking, while at home her foster father forces himself on her. Life threatening events leave her to live with her best friend Kagome; however, its not just Kagome's family living on the shrine grounds. Can Rin ease into the flow of normal life? Will Sesshomaru, the lawyer, show her things no one else can? AU
1. Chapter 1

**Hi! And Welcome! I am sorry I haven't updated my other stories, but life got pretty rough for a little while there. Now everything's back to normal and I'll be writing as often as I can. This is obviously an AU, and I don't own anything but the plot. Also there is a rape scene in this chapter, I'm pretty sure it will be the only one but I will warn other wise. Its not too detailed, but if you wish to skip its only Two paragraphs. Please Review, if I get a lot of reviews I will update faster. ALSO I do not have a beta reader, so I am sorry for any confusing parts or mess ups. Just politely comment in a review and I will do my best to fix it. Thank you and Enjoy!**

**Chapter One: New Beginnings**

Those last few days were a nightmarish blur, she spent most of the time that she was spared curled up on the hidden side of the bed hoping and praying to a god that she never believe in, she might be safely tucked away from _him_. Everything was becoming increasingly worse over the course of a few months; before _he _might just stare at her longingly with disgusting eyes, then he began sneaking gropes here and there when her guard was down, finally he shoved her down and took her. Although, she never told anyone, how could she? No one would believe that the perfect doting father would commit such a crime on as troubled a child as she. She wasn't even his real daughter, and many took pity on him, **_him_**.

After a while her grades started dropping drastically and when the bullying began she only closed more inside herself. She wasn't completely alone, but her only friend was two years older than her and about to graduate, so she was rarely ever there to help make the bullying stop. With no other option she stopped going to school in order to avoid the name calling, the pushing, shoving her into tall lockers, among other cruel jokes. Staying home all day where he could get a hold an have his way with her wasn't any better. When no one else was around he treated her as though she was nothing more then a toy to mess with, no more then the scum on his boot, like she wasn't even human.

She had to do every little thing he asked of her in order to escape his fist which came anyway. The hitting, the yelling, which lead her to stop speaking, worsened to forced sexual intercourse when she displeased him. However it was not always just sex, she was sometimes force to get on her knees; then he would curse and hit her shouting she was terrible at everything she did and punish her for her lack of talent. A talent he only wished her to have and she hoped she never gained in her life.

On this particular morning, she woke early and locked her door sticking a chair under the handle. She wasn't going to let him get her today. She couldn't handle any more of this torture. If she suffered another night she was sure she'd kill herself. Currently she had the blanked around her body hiding on the other side of the bed, so when the door opened, though she was sure he would get it open, she'd be slightly hidden from sight. Not that she thought he was stupid enough to think she wasn't there. It was just the last ditch effort she could think of to save herself.

It wasn't even 9 in the morning and he was already banging hard on her bedroom door screaming for her to unlock it.

"Rin! Open this God Damn door or I swear I'll kill you!" He pounded harder on the door. She tried to pay no mind to what he screamed at her for what felt like an eternity, he had screamed those words before and nothing worse of a beating had happened. Though she might wish for death more times than was normal, she was terrified of it. As she was terrified of him, as he yelled awful words to her she shook under the blanket. How did it get like this? She just wanted a normal life with parents that cared for her. Her foster parents that had taken her in years ago where never kind to her, only in the presence of people they thought were important. She was treated more like a servant to the mother than a daughter, and the father, before he started sexually harassing her, ignored her very existence. That was until her foster mother passed away and he began looking to her for his release.

She covered her ears with her hands and tried to drift off into a inner space of nothing inside herself, but his fist broke the handle on the door he then flung the chair against her bed. There was a quiet moment as he looked around the room before spotting her and practically lunging for her. He grabbed her hair and dragged her onto the bed. Her mouth opened in a silent scream of pain.

"Rin, why would you do this to your father? Locking him outside, that's no way to treat the man who loves you. You've been a bad girl.." He grabbed her wrist holding them above her head with one hand using the other to pull up her pajama t-shirt. She shook her head violently trying to struggle out of his grip. His face curled in an angry scrunched ugly mess. He raised his free hand and slapped her hard across the face.

Rin froze in fear.

The next few minutes happened per normal accounts. She laid there lifeless as he lifted her shirt and fondled her exposed small breast. Leaving painful bite marks, causing her to cry while making her nipples bleed, down her body before ripping off her pants and panties. Always he penetrated her without any preparation causing great pain to shoot through her small fragile body. She arched her back and bit her lip hard trying not to give him the satisfaction that he was ruling her body in the most disgusting way possible. Not that she could scream if he wanted her too.

Rin had lost her voice, a mental condition, after all the bullying got worse; she was picked on severely for every word she said at school and when at home she got beat for talking back to him. Not hearing her scream like she used to infuriated him further and ensued more beatings and bruises on her body, not that she didn't have enough.

He flipped her over painfully and continued his angry thrusts inside her penetrating both entrances that were meant to stay pure for more years to come; however all she could do was cry and hope it would end. Why was she put through this? What did she ever do wrong? God, it hurt so bad, she could already feel the blood dripping down her leg. He moved faster and harder while she gripped the bed sheet until her knuckles turned white and bit her lip until it bleed as well. Keeping as quiet as she could until he finished.

He got off her body pushing her to the side leaving her to lay lifeless on the bed as he exited the room buttoning up his pants. She listened as his steps carried down the hall and up the stairs to his private study that she was never allowed to disturb no matter the cause. Although Rin ever doubted she'd go calling for him from the stairs for many many reasons. She heard the lock latch then she curled up into the fetal position as the terrible burning in both areas increased, she cried. Why was she forced to endure this? A girl her age should be getting her first boy friend and squealing to her friends about holding his hand. Rin hadn't even had a boyfriend yet, and she doubted if she ever would. She was just 'starting' her second year of high school. Even though she only attended a few days before the hazing got to harsh for her when she quit going.

She hugged her pillow and cried the next few hours away waiting for the numbing to come upon her.

Late afternoon was settling in, Rin could now move without too much pain but she had dared not to. The whole time just laying there hugging the pillow to her chest staring out her curtained window with dead eyes. She couldn't stop thinking about her life meant nothing, and how no one would ever care if she wasn't here on this earth. She longed for death, she was scared of the pain it meant, but she wished so hard to just disappear from the world. At least then she could be free. That's when the noise echoed through the first floor of the house and into her bedroom. At first she thought she imagined things. Still she moved no muscles.

The knock on the door only sounded again, y_es that's what it was_, she thought, _someone is knocking_. Still she was in too much pain to sit up, get dressed, and attend to the guest. She hoped they would just leave if she failed to answer. After a long minute or two of silence, when Rin had thought who ever it was had done just that, the front door opened. _Why wasn't it locked?_ She went into a panic thinking this was it, someone would find her and somehow this whole ordeal would be her fault, and her foster father would go free while she was judged.

A familiar voice said her name out loud._ Kagome,_ Rin thought, but she only hugged her pillow tighter. Her only friend in the world knew nothing about what she suffered at home, plus they hadn't seen each other since the school year started months before. So why? And what would she do after seeing Rin like this.

Immediately her only friend was out her bedroom door. Kagome gasped at the still, but dried, bloody site of her friend was curled up on the bed.

"Rin?! What happened?!" She rushed to her friends side and tired to move her so she could see, but Rin let out a gasp saying what ever Kagome had touched hurt her greatly. Kagome had at least known about her not talking issue, so she didn't bother asking any other questions, she just rummaged into her school uniform pocket and pulled out her phone dialing emergency help.

Help was there 5 minutes later.

Rin wasn't sure exactly what happened, she was growing weak from lack of eating, but she heard the sirens and saw a bunch of people in white coats help her onto a bed taking her to large truck where Kagome held her hand the whole time. The last thing she saw before blacking out was her father in hand cuffs arms behind his back pressed against a police car shouting that he was innocent. Rin was glad it was over.

She slowly opened her eyes to look up at a blinding bright ceiling of white tile. It took her a few blinks to get comfortable with the shine of all the white. White walls white curtain white tile floor white blanket and pillow. The only thing that wasn't completely white was the hospital gown. She had no clue how long it had been. There was an IV in her left hand and a tray with a water and a pudding to her right. She didn't feel much like eating though.

She sat up in her bed which wasn't too comfy at all, she looked out the window and wondered what would happen to her. A few seconds later Kagome walked through the automatic door smiling at Rin walking over with what smelled like oatmeal. She put the bowl down on the tray and pulled up a chair to sit next to the bed.

"So how are you feeling?" Kagome smiled a wary smile at her. It was obvious that she now knew, or at least figured out part of the truth. "You hungry?" Rin shook her head. She didn't really feel like eating although that oatmeal smelled really good.

"Alright, but it'll be there for you when your ready. The doctor said you should be okay." She moved some of Rin's black hair behind her ear. Rin had a large purple bruise on her face that was still slightly swollen, but the nurse had informed Kagome that the swelling would go down soon. They also informed Kagome, seeing as she seemed to be the only other connection that the girl had, what other wounds she had and the possible causes of them.

Kagome let them know what she already knew about Rin and her circumstances. She knew that Rin and her foster father didn't get along all that well but she had no clue that he was doing horrible things like this to a 16 year old daughter he boasted about to other parents. Kagome was never sure if what Rin would tell her was the truth and now she hate herself for doubting her young friend.

"Well since you can't go back home, they arrested your father." A strange relief came over Rin and she slowly nodded but only barely slightly waiting for her only friend to continue. "Any way, I was hoping you would come to live with me. I know its a little further from the school, but your not going anyway right now. So how about it? The shrine is huge and we have plenty of room for one more person. Even if you don't wanna sleep alone you can share my room I don't mind." Kagome had not realized she was rambling and when she looked back up at her friend there were tears streaming down her face with a small smile.

"Oh, I'm sorry! Did I say something wrong? Is it about school?" She put her arms around Rin and Rin shook her head no. She was actually extremely happy right at this moment. She knew Kagome was a kind, but stubborn, girl however hearing her say that it was okay for her to live with her best friend. All she could do with the tears flowing happily down her face was nod her head frantically.

Kagome smiled in turn patting her on top of the head. "Well then its settled. Once they can let you go we'll get some of your things and you'll stay with me until your ready to go back to school. OOH its going to be so much fun!"

Kagome stood and began joyously talking off all the things they would do together that neither ever got to do because neither had a sister. At first Rin was smiling at the notion, then a coldness swept over her. Was she ready? She just spent months doing nothing but trying to hide or fallow orders from her worst nightmare. Now she'd be moving in with Kagome who had a whole loving family.

A mother, father, and little brother, a grandfather, and she had once told Rin of the few other people staying there who either paid rent or helped around the large shrine. Rin always hear of how much of a joyful place it really was. Could Rin willing go into an environment like that without feeling completely and totally out of place. Could she take it knowing that her life had been so terribly different. Did she have a choice?

Before Kagome could comment on Rin's sudden change of mood the nurse walked in holding a chart. She smiled somewhat seeing that young Rin was finally awake.

"Ah good, I see you've joined us. I'm just here to check your vitals." The young woman, a few years older than Kagome who had just turned 18, went about the few machines that Rin was hooked up to checking them all. She wondered why she was hooked up to so many. She heard her heart rate machine constantly beeping in the distance and one other she had no clue what it was doing, but she did see another IV going to her belly.

Kagome noticed the quizzical look on Rin's face and spoke up for her. "They said that you were suffering from malnutrition and needed help fast or else you might have gotten sick and not have gotten better.." There was a sadness in Kagome's eyes. Rin knew she had lost quite a bit of weight the last couple of months but she didn't think it was that bad. She was eating once every day, or every other day. Perhaps more, it was hard to separate those blended days of pain together. Most of the time she just wanted to sleep the pain away.

The nurse nodded confirming Kagome's statement. " You were very sick dear, but your in the clear now. A few more days of rest with us and you can go home with ms Higurashi. The paper work is already done, but if you have any questions don't hesitate to ask." Rin just stared at the nurse as if expecting her to say more; however the nurse was the one expecting Rin to reply with words instead of silence. Kagome had notified them all that Rin had not been talking for quiet some time and that she didn't think it was a medical problem, but the doctors checked just to be sure. Sure enough it was out of her own free will she did not talk. The nurse sighed.

"Well you need some rest dear. It is getting late and visiting hours are almost up." If that wasn't a hint for Kagome to leave then Rin had no clue what was. Surprisingly for just waking up, she was getting rather sleepy. She smiled at her friend to let her know she was okay.

Kagome gave her a hug saying her short goodbyes then left the room turning the lights on low so Rin could better sleep.

**Chapter One: New Beginnings End**

**So how do you like it? Please review! Any questions and I'll do my best to answer. I'll try updating as fast as I can without leaving too many mistakes. I hope to hear from everyone soon!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi! YAY another chapter! I tried to update as fast as I could. Thanks for all the reviews! They really make me so happy, I'm so glad your all interested. Its going to be quite a complex story, and there will be a bit of the other couples in here in due time, but mainly Just SessxRin. Although they shall develop slowly. These first few chapters may seem a little slow pace, and I'm sorry for that, but Ill make them longer to speed up the chapter process. Please continue to review and let me know what you think! **

**Chapter Two: Trying to adjust is hard!**

"Here we are, home sweet home!" Kagome smiled sweetly at Rin but her eyes were trapped looking at the large shrine gate. She had been here once before but that was a while ago, when Rin was much smaller. Now she had forgotten how big it was.

Kagome had come to get her that morning, and they had already stopped by the empty house to grab a few clothes and other small things that she needed or wanted. She didn't touch any of the things her foster father had given her. She'd rather see them burned. It was late afternoon now and they had just pulled up to the shrine gate. Kagome and Rin would get out here while the black car, a family driver, pulled around back to park in a small garage made just for that purpose. Kagome's family had grown rich in the last few years, finding and selling ancient treasures to museum's and such auctions. Also, through the few people they would rent rooms to. Currently, Kagome had informed Rin just earlier that day, there were a few guest living with them. Two brothers, Inuyasha and Sesshomaru, an elderly woman, Kaede, and a monk, Miroku.

Kagome had told Rin all about the guest on the drive here from Rin's old house, which was close to an hour time. The two brothers were the newest to arrive, just a few months ago, but before the school year started. The youngest of the two, Inuyasha, is in the same year as Kagome; she also informed Rin that she has a very large crush on the boy. Sesshomaru, the eldest, is a lawyer and therefore is rarely ever there during the day time, but he pays handsomely and helps with what ever the house needs as far as payments go. The elderly woman, Kaede, used to be a great shrine maiden herself a few decades back, but the shrine she was currently looking after was bulldozed to make way for a apartment complex. She's been living with the Higurashi family a year or two. Kagome couldn't remember exactly though. And the monk, who had been there practically a year, was a few years older than Kagome but still younger then Sesshomaru, aged at 23. Rin was getting quite confused with Kagome's explanations. Miroku apparently was a silver tongue and could sell the relics for a high price, so he was living with the Higurashi's and helping their business grow. Kagome told him to try not to get too close to him, because he was a flirt, although harmless, she didn't want to scare Rin after everything she had just gone through.

Rin picked up her only black suitcase and fallowed Kagome into the shrine grounds. It was beautiful. Pale white tiles lining the walk way, while bushes bloomed around large sakura trees. The largest was further on the grounds, Rin remembers playing by the tree when she was younger. There were many buildings. The main house. Housed Kagome's parents, her younger brother, her grandfather, and her. Rin would be rooming with Kagome, which they both were fine with, for Rin had very little things. A slightly smaller building near the left of the main house held the brothers and Miroku inside, along with essential things they may need to live, aside form a kitchen. Everyone at ate the main house in the large dinning area, it was a condition Kagome's mom in forced. She loved large gatherings, said eating with each other brought people closer together.

A small temple in the far back of the grounds was where Kaede slept, she took care of the temple and the outer grounds of the large shrine cleaning daily. The last building Rin could see Kagome told her was a shed of sorts holding a large quantity of artifacts yet to be sold. Rin couldn't believe how big the place was. It was even bigger on the inside.

Kagome walked her through the main house door where her mother was waiting an ovenmit on one hand and the smell of cookies in the air.

"Welcome home Kagome, Rin." She smiled down at Rin from the wooden elevated floor. Even though Rin wasn't necessarily scared of Kagoma's mom, she was just very nervous so she half stood behind Kagome. She hadn't been out of that hell of a house in months and it felt odd and slightly terrifying to be somewhere new, and somewhere so big.

Kagome's mother just smiled softer seeming to understand Rin's feelings.

"Hi mom, were starving, right?" Kagome looked to Rin, but she only nodded in response. She wasn't necessarily hungry but she thought it'd be rude to refuse food. Kagome's mother smiled brighter.

"Alright, I have freshly made cookies on the table, while I prepare you some food you may snack on those." She hurried her way back to the kitchen happy to be able to cook for one more person. Her mother loved cooking, that's where Kagome got her talent for it. She was currently in foods class.

"I'm going to take Rin up to the room!" Kagome shouted to her mother as she nodded for Rin to fallow into the house, after taking off their shoes, and down a short hall, up some stares and to the last room on the left.

The room was surprisingly girly, but quaint at that. A full size bed in the far corner with a pink cover, two pillows and a large stuffed animal that looked comfy to sleep on. A desk across the wall from the bed adorned with sketch books and notepads. A half cup full of crazy pens, Rin didn't doubt that the drawers would be filled with an array of odd object, but cute nonetheless. Kagome was a girl who collected cute, but strange things no matter what they're value may be to others. It was one of the things that lead Kagome and Rin to be friends in the first place.

Rin liked the room very much, it was quite cozy compared to the stuffy room she had been spending every day in filled with things she hated, hated because he bought them for her. Now she was free from all that and she felt free, terrified but free. Kagome grabbed her suit case and set it at the foot of the bed.

"Alright, so we'll share the bed but I like to sleep close to the wall, hope that's okay. You can use whatever you want in this room. I have some books and manga on that shelf over there." She pointed to a large white bookshelf filled with a tone of books and a bunch of manga with a few knickknacks decorating the corners. Rin let a small smile play on her lips. The first true smile in a long time. Kagome brightened when she saw it but didn't say anything. "School starts back in a few days, and when it does you can do what ever you want in here okay?" Kagome nodded at Rin's nod in response to her question.

Kagome looked over her friend. Rin had changed out of the hospital clothes she was forced to wear out of the hospital when they got to the black hole of evil and into a baggy pair of sweat pants and a sweatshirt. It was spring break. She sighed. She walked over to her closet as Rin sat on the bed. She needed some new clothes, but most her clothes were bought by her foster father and she hated wearing what he gave her. The were skimpy outfits that showed a lot of skin, or were too frilly for her taste. Rin would rather wear simple clothing.

Rin watched Kagome lay out a few outfits. She ended up pointing to one that was simply a pair of black jeans with a dark purple t-shirt. Though she sat up and stood next to Kagome to point at a black jacket in question of wearing it. She felt a need to cover every inch of her skin, and had a hunch she would want to stay like that for a long time. She felt extremely tainted and dirty. Kagome smiled and nodded handing her the clean clothes and a pair of socks.

"The bathrooms just over here so you can shower then come back down the way you came up. I'll be waiting for you okay? Just take your time." Kagome lead her to the bathroom then left her trotting fast down the stairs as she shouted to her mom in an excited voice about the cookies mentioned earlier.

Rin sighed as she closed and locked the door out of habit and started the bath water before stripping down and sitting on the stool to wash her body. She didn't understand how Kagome could be this cheerful all the time. It was strange, but maybe Kagome just didn't see things like Rin did, or maybe she didn't fully understand the things that Rin had been through. Could Rin blame her? She lived in a loving home, free to express herself as she pleased, surrounded by loveing people, from what she was told. Rin only knew hate and the forced touch of a harsh man. No one at school ever cared to ask about the bruises she would come to class with. Everyone saw her as a trouble maker girl, so they all figured she got those bruises doing something she shouldn't have.

She had no clue where their assumptions came from. She always fallowed the rules. Clearing those thoughts form her mind she hurried and scrubbed herself then dumped the water over her body and quickly got into the filled tub hugging her knees to her chest. The silence making her feel as though she was completely alone. Rin stayed in the water for a while letting her long black wet hair stick to her body until the water turned cold, then she stood and dried off putting on the clothes Kagome lent her. She exited the bathroom cautiously, a towel around her shoulders to keep her wet hair from drenching her clothes, then walked down the steps to stand at the base looking for Kagome. She stood there hugging the wall hoping to catch sight of her only friend.

Rin wasn't incapable of functioning with out her friend, its just she was still to nervous to move around the house without knowing it well enough or the inhabitants of it at all. Knowing there were three males she knew not of yet scared the living crap out of her.

She was lost in her thoughts and didn't notice the shadow fall on her face until his low voice rang through her body.

"You going to stand there all day?" She slowly looked up frozen with fear. It was definitively a male voice, like a female's could be so deep, and he sounded irritated. She knew what her foster father did when he was irritated, but did the same go for all men? She was told it didn't, but fear still riddled through her.

Her eyes met with the golden eyes of possibly the most beautiful creature on this planet. He was almost a foot taller then her, but then again her knees were slightly bent in fear. His long silver hair was pulled back in a pony tail leaving only his short bangs to hand just above his eyes. He wore a black tight shirt that showed how strong he was, which made her knees quake even more. He was beautiful yet terrifying. A man that tall and strong could definitively hold her down and have his way- **No!** she had to stop thinking like that, she was only causing herself to fear him more. She didn't even know who this was so she couldn't go assuming he was anything like her foster father.

"Well?" Irritation echoed in his voice as he clenched his jaw in agitation, it made him mad she didn't answer. Rin couldn't even shake her head no, her knees gave out and she fell backwards on her butt staring up at him fearfully. What would happen if he got mad at her enough.

Kagome came to save her then, thankfully. "Ah, there you are Rin! I was worried!" She glared up at the male and pushed him onward making sure he left their presence. She crouched down in front of Rin.

"Its alright, that's Sesshomaru. He may seem frightening right now, but hes really super calm, he'd never hurt you. Hes just..sterner then most people. Plus he has some anger issues like Inuyasha, but they're both good people." Rin nodded not really convinced but she'd try her best not to be scared of him. She trusted Kagome's words.

Rin was then helped up be Kagome and fallowed her back to the kitchen were another boy, looking strikingly like Sesshomaru stared at her silently. He said nothing as Kagome sat across from him at the wooden table while Rin took the seat next to her. Kagome's mom was in the kitchen cooking something for everyone that smelled quiet delicious but was rather loud. Rin looked around trying not to get too nervous about this other guy, who must be the younger brother though Rin couldn't remember the name Kagome told her, she then spotted Sesshomaru sitting at the living room couch his back to them reading a thick book. She turned back to look at the table and noticed Kagome staring at her. When their eyes met her friend smiled.

"This is Inuyasha." She pointed at the boy sitting across from them. He had silver hair just like his brother's though a bit shorter. He was wearing a bright red t-shirt that reminded Rin of Christmas for some reason, though she has never had a proper one.

"Yo." Was as he said for the moment as he squinted his eyes at her as if to try to better seeing her. It gave her chills and she backed up in her chair a bit. A small sigh escaped his lips as he brought a cookie to his mouth and crunched on it loudly. He finished it quickly and went to grab another, when that deep mesmerizing voice rang through the room again.

"Inuyasha, if you can't eat quietly, don't eat at all." Rin stiffened in her chair as she peeked at the back of the man. An angry grunt sounded from Inuyasha as he threw a cookie at the back of Sesshomaru's head.

"Shut up, stupid!" He crossed his arms and leaned back in his chair looking in the opposite direction. Kagome leaned up in her chair as if to intervene but her mom entered the room with a large covered skillet in her hands. Surprisingly Inuyasha stood quickly to help her set in on the table.

"Oh, thank you Inuyasha!" Her mother smiled at him blushing softly, it was clear she like the help of a young man around the house.

"No promblem." He smiled back and Rin was stunned she peeked over at Kagome remembering her words from the car about her crush. Kagome's face was slightly red as she smiled at him. He caught her looking at him and glanced away then stared at her with a blush of his own. "Whats wrong with your face?" He sat down in his chair with a huff. Rin almost giggled out loud, she shocked herself back into silence. It was a weird feeling.

She hadn't laughed in so long, and just feeling that need to chuckle come up from her belly almost gave her the need to throw up. She wasn't used to this yet. She guess Kagome noticed the sick look on her face. She put her hand on Rin's shoulder.

"Are you alright? Do you not like curry?" Kagome asked concerned. Rin just shook her head. She liked curry well enough she was just nervous and not used to everything quiet yet. She doubted she would be for a while. "Just eat what you can, okay?" Rin nodded and took a deep breath in.

Her mother came back with plates and empty cups setting the table before them her smile plastered on her face. She looked up at Sesshomaru and almost began to frown. "Sesshomaru, will you not join us?" He was completely silent for a moment then stood closing his book and walked over to the table to sit next to Inuyasha, which was right across from her. She tried to be discreet as she slightly backed her seat away from the table. He may be a gorgeous man, but there was something purely terrifying about him. Rin wasn't ready to be too close to him.

He barely even glanced at her.

Kagome helped her mother set up the rest of dinner, drinks, dished out the curry on top of steaming rice, a few side dishes and then they both sat down. Her mother at the end of the table and they began eating. Rin hesitated wondering where Kagome's brother, and the rest of the guest were. She looked at Kagome questioningly hoping she might understand her thoughts. For a moment Kagome didn't even notice her then she glanced at her even more confused then Rin was until her eyes opened with understanding.

"Sota's with Grandpa on a camping trip, they'll be back in a few days. Hopefully with plenty of fish." Both her and her mother laughed but Rin just looked back own at her food and attempted to eat but didn't get very far into her plate before she felt sick. Kagome looked sadly at her young friend. "If you need the bathroom, you can go." Rin nodded and slowly stood before backing away and walking fast back up the stairs to the bathroom. It was just a little too much seeing how happy Kagome was with her mother.

She sat in front of the toilet waiting for the puke to spew out her mouth as tears already began to flow from her eyes. Why was she the only one suffering. Her friend was living with a loving family and was already getting to feel the teenage excitement of a crush. It was obvious Inuyasha liked her as well, so why was Rin the only one getting sick at the thought of the happiness everyone else was feeling? Was she always going to be damaged like this? She cried as she puked what little she had in her stomach.

It must have been a little while until Kagome was knocking at the door. "Rin? Are you okay?" She paused waiting for her to respond with something even though she knew she would speak. "I'm coming in alright?" She slowly opened the door to see Rin's thin body bent over the toilet listening to her soft sobs. Her heart broke for her friend. She sat down next to her and rubbed her back gently.

"It'll be okay Rin, I'm be here for you for as long as you need, okay?" Rin barely nodded as she spat into the toilet trying to get the awful taste of puke out of her mouth. Kagome stayed with her for a little bit until she convinced Rin to go lay down in the bed as she got her some water. She hurried down the steps and into the kitchen where her mother was cleaning up as Inuyasha was forced to do the dishes, one of his many household chores he was asked to do.

"Mom, do you have any medicine? Rin just threw up.." She said softly, she was worried about her friend but she didn't want to cause any more embarrassment for her. Her mother smiled sadly.

"Is she alright?" Kagome nodded.

"She's laying down now, I think it was just too big a rush into everything.." She hung her head a little ashamed that she put her friend through that, she should have let her do so on her own. She got a glass cup and filled it with water from the fridge door.

"Why doesn't she talk?" Inuyasha's voice cut through their conversation surprising Kagome. Inuyasha wasn't there when Rin went to school so he knew nothing about her, or the bullying she was put through. He had been informed a few days ago, before Rin was let out of the hospital, what her foster father had done to her and that she would be staying with them for a while. Seeing as she had no other family.

She put down the glass as her mother left to go get some nausea medicine. Kagome leaned against the counter and looked at her feet. Thinking about it now she wished she had done more, or payed more attention. "Rin was bullied really badly in school, for a really long time. For a while she would just smile and brush it off becuase she still had friends. But then something changed. I'm not sure what.." She paused trying not to cry thinking back at the way Rin would come up to her after school crying with scratches and dirt all over her uniform. A group of girls kept pushing her around and being incredibly cruel, even though Rin tried her hardest to be friends with them. "After a while she just stopped trying. Stop trying at school, stopped eating, stopped smiling, stopped talking. Eventually she stopped coming to school. No one had any idea what she was going through at home.." Her voice dropped.

Kagome couldn't even fathom what Rin had gone through, she still wasn't sure how she was able to help Rin that day she found her on her bed after she had decided to visit her at home to see how she was. Her hands were so shaky and she couldn't believe what she had saw, Rin curled up naked on the bed with bruises all over her. A tear ran down her face and Inuyasha moved to touch her, but Kagome wiped the tear away before he could even step towards her and smiled up at him. "But she's here now, and I'm going to help her get better." He only nodded as she smiled at him grabbed the cup and medicine from her mother on the way back up to her bedroom to go see Rin.

She entered her room and sat next to Rin who was curled up hugging her knees. She handed her the cup and two pills. "Mom said these will help calm your stomach." Rin took the water and the pills as Kagome went to her closet and picked out some long pajamas for her friend. "Here you can change into these and rest. I'll tell mom that were going to bed, if you don't mind me laying with you." Rin shook her head, she would feel better if Kagome would stay next to her too keep her company.

After she left Rin stood to get dressed. The pants and shirt were quite cute. They were a pale pink almost white with blue bunnies on them. She slipped them on and folded the clothes she had worn earlier on the chair at the desk. She curled up under the blankets and waited for Kagome to come back. It didn't take her long. She closed the door quietly and quickly put on her on pajamas knowing Rin wouldn't look at her while she changed. Then crawled into the bed with her facing her as they laid there in silence for a while.

Rin could see that Kagome had a lot of questions for her, but she wasn't ready to answer. Kagome smiled and said nothing, only held Rin's hand as they both slowly slipped into slumber a little earlier than normal. Rin just hoped tomorrow would be a little easier for her to handle.

**Chapter Two End: Trying to adjust is hard!**

**Phew! Alright, done. Let me know what you think! Are Kagome and Inuyasha cute?! I'm hoping to slowly show how different Kagome and Rin are in personality and maturity in the next few chapters. And don't flip. I didn't forget Miroku in this chapter. Hell be in the next one. Though his part may not be too big. I'm excited to hear what everyone thinks! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi Everyone! Sorry it took so long to update, but I got the opportunity to publish a book I've been working on for two years. So I've been trying to work on that. That does not mean i will forget about my fan fictions! I'm to addicted to it! haha Anyway this chapter took a little longer to write, Its almost a filler and there were a lot of characters i had to keep track of, but i promise the next chapter gets better! Please read and Review! Thank you to everyone who already has! It helps me to keep writing.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Three: A large Family<strong>

Three days later

Rin was slowly adapting. She wasn't forced to eat at the table and for the first two mornings she didn't, Kagome had brought her food to the bedroom as she sat on the bed trying to forget everything by reading a few teen romance novels. She did, however, come out of the room to be shown around by Kagome on her last day of spring break. They walked around all the buildings and through most of the rooms, not the ones being used, that would have been rude. She even got to see the shed of treasures, as she referred to it in her mind, at the back of the plot. She and Kagome spent a bit of time in the small garden not but a few feet from the large sacred tree. She got to hear the whole story from Kagome about how it was over 500 years old and that it had been something her grandpa treasured above a lot of the items they had just looked at earlier.

She informed Rin the day before that the three of them, her grandpa, Sota, Keade apparently left with them, would be arriving home today; the monk who was currently living with them would be coming back home that day as well. That is why this morning Rin got her ass out of bed with Kagome, who was getting ready for school- it was her last semester- and went down with her to the breakfast table. Inuyasha, who graduated a semester early, was still in bed but Sesshomaru was in the same spot he always was, on the couch reading a different book then the last time she saw him. He must love books, she thought.

No one had arrived quiet yet, but they would this afternoon. This is why Rin decided to get up because Kagome wouldn't be there to help her cope with everything like she had been these last few days, so she was trying to stand on her own, though she didn't quiet know how. She knew it would be hard and she might not be able to, but she still had to try. She wasn't a child and her friend wouldn't be there for forever.

Together they sat at the table like they had the first day as Kagome's mom brought them some break feast. Kagome swallowing hers up fast, hungier then a hippo, while Rin took her time. She kept sneaking peeks to Sesshomaru's back. He hadn't said a word to her since their fist encounter but a few times these past three days she caught him looking at her, his face unreadable. At first it made her terribly frightened but now, seeing that he wasn't even going to talk to her, she wasn't as scared. She just watched him wondering what went through his head.

"Inuyasha not awake yet?" Kagome called out to Sesshomaru as she stood taking her plate to the sink. He didn't even flinch or indicate that he had heard her but after a minute he spoke calmly.

"No." A shiver went down her spin, she still couldn't get used to the deep sensations his voiced caused to go through her. It was the strangest, bone chilling feeling that ever went through her. She wasn't quite sure if it was horrible, but she wasn't sure if she like it either.

Sesshomaru stood, this morning he was wearing a dark navy blue t-shirt with tight dark jeans his hair always in a pony tale, closing his book he walked over to the kitchen only glancing at Rin from the corner of his eyes making her look down at her feet as he went to pour himself some coffee. This was the first time Rin had seen him in the morning. Usually by the time she was up he was already at work, but she always saw him in the evenings when she actually had the courage to venture out of the room and onto the couch he sat on so much. It was quite comfortable and she understood why he sat there so often. However, he never sat on it when she was there sitting in his spot.

He poured his cup then walked out of the side kitchen door and left to the other building where he and his brother slept. She figured he would be getting ready for work now. She looked up at Kagome who was busy doing the dishes then back at her food. She had barely even touched her omelet or rice, but she had eaten her muffin and drank her water. She wouldn't except any other drink other than water, anything else was too strong for her stomach and made her feel sick. All those months of barely eating really did more on her body than she thought. She could barely walk around the whole house without feeling a little weak. Although it was getting better now that she was eating three times a day, at least trying to eat that is.

"Did you sleep okay last night?" Kagome asked Rin seeing as no one else was in the room at the moment. She nodded when Kagome looked at her. "Good, good." She finished the dishes and leaned over the counter as if to whisper a secret to Rin. "I had a dream about-" They both looked up at the loud footsteps that entered through the door Sesshomaru had left from. A loud yawn to go with his stomping feet was a sleepy Inuyasha. "Inuyasha!" Kagome's face lit up bright red, and Rin smiled only slightly and only for a moment. These little grins were happening more often, but she wasn't quite comfortable yet.

He looked at her with a slight glare in his eyes, but Kagome didn't seem to mind, event hough it scared Rin a little. After three days she wasn't as scared of them as before but three days isn't enough to become comfortable with a stranger even for a normal person. He came to sit at the table in the same spot she was accustomed to seeing him sit. Apparently the brothers like their routines no matter how trivial they seemed. He looked at Rin and bowed his head in a good morning greeting a little shocked to see her. No one really spoke to her since she wouldn't speak back, she guessed they found it awkward; she was glad Kagome still asked her things though.

"Do I get break feast?" Inuyasha said looking over his shoulder at Kagome who blushed for only a moment.

"What do you want?" She seemed eager to attend to him, though Rin had known her rarely ever to tend to any person's needs. She didn't like lazy people, so this must have meant she really was serious about Inuyasha.

"You know, those cup'o'noodles we keep in the pantry." Silence filled the room. Inuyasha sat twisting his finger in his ear as Rin watched Kagome slowly fume up behind him holding a spatula in her hand as her knuckles turned white. She opened her mouth ready to yell at him when Sota and her grandpa walked through the front door with her mother fallowing close behind.

"Kagome!" Sota ran up to Kagome and hugged her. Even though he was almost 10 now, he still showed love to his sister. He let her go and stood tall and proud looking at Inuyasha. "I caught a bunch of fish! It was amazing!" His voice pitched with excitement, it was obvious to Rin that the young boy looked up to Inuyasha. He went on for a few minutes talking about the type of fish he caught looking back and forth at Kagome and Inuyasha, when he caught sight of Rin.

"Who are you?" Kagome's mother put her hands on his shoulders, while he was talking she already filled in her father, Kagome's grandpa, about Rin.

"That's Rin, and she will be staying with us for a long time. Be polite and introduce yourself." He looked up at him mother reluctantly for a moment then turned to Rin and half bowed.

"Hi, I'm Sota. Kagome's brother." He stood looking at her waiting for her to respond when all she did was bow her head and try her best to smile even though she was hiding her shaking hands in her lap. She didn't want them to know her courage was wavering. She wanted to be strong like everyone else, but it was proving to be a lot harder than she thought. They weren't even scary and she was getting nervous about just being in their presence. She took a deep breath and held it for a few seconds then let it out slowly. "Well say something!" He said annoyed at her, but Kagome's mom pinched his shoulders.

"She's not going to talk for a little, which is a good lesson for you to read people better Sota." For once she sounded stern, well sterner, then she normally did. Rin was surprised she could be stern or stubborn, Kagome definitely got more of her dad then her mom.

"Okay." Sota sighed then ran over to the fridge to get a soda, ignoring everyone he cracked it open and chugged it.

"Sota! Not so fast!" His mother called to him dragging him out of the room so she could give him a lesson on how to be respectful, and to tell him a little bit about Rin's situation. Kagome's grandpa came over to sit down a seat away from Rin.

"Good morning, did you sleep okay?" He didn't even wait for her to nod, he just went talking about how sleep is good for the body and soul and a person needs to stay mentally healthy as well. Rin started to zone out and watched as Inuyasha strike up conversation with Kagome.

Watching them Rin began to realize she didn't mind not being apart of their large, and odd, family. Just watching from the side lines helped calm her down, her hands weren't even shacking anymore. It made her feel calmer seeing as she wasn't the center of attention anymore, and she could relax knowing that no one was really paying that close attention to her either. She breathed slowly as a few minutes passed and the house went about its normal chaos. Even Sesshomaru came back inside dressed in a nice suit with a brief case in his hand, but no tie. Rin had noticed he never wore a tie.

"Leaving already?" Inuyasha teased trying to start a pointless fight. Rin had witnessed this the night before. Inuyasha likes to argue with his brother a lot. For no reason, that she can think of, he'll make a comment hoping to irritate his brother causing him to retort back, which he always did but Rin suspected he did so knowingly. Sesshomaru seemed like a very knowledgeable man to her.

"As should you be, for a job." Sesshomaru smirked down at his brother as he refilled his cup of coffee from their large pot but this time into a thermos.

"What was that?!" Inuyasha stood voice raised causing Rin to flinch. He noticed her move and mumbled an apology. Loud noises, especially yelling still frightened Rin quite extremely. Rin didn't noticed the concerned glance Sesshomaru gave her, and neither did anyone else.

"Don't raise your voice." He said irritated. "You'll give me a headache." Sesshomaru had made it clear last night in their fight that his ears were sensitive, although according to Kagome everyone had heard this many times before. "I said you need a job. So go get one." He smirked at his little brother raising his eyebrow knowing his words would piss him off, but he cared not. He walked out the front door and to his car leaving behind an angry Inuyasha. As he pulled away Rin watched his car, for a small moment wishing she could have been in it just to get out of the house. She didn't want to be locked up inside for forever, but she was too scared to be apart of the world at the same time.

Inuyasha let out and aggravated sigh as he sat back down noticing the frightened look on Rin's face then mumbled another apology. Kagome came over and sat at the table across from Rin which was right next to Inuyasha. She had something in her hand.

"You need to relax a little, the both of you." She looked at Inuyasha then at Rin then at the clock hanging on the wall. "I've got thirty minutes till I have to leave, we can play one game of cards." The smile on her face was genuine which helped to relax Rin even more as she looked around at everyone seeing if they were up to play. Her grandpa took no time to agree because apparently he loved playing cards and was a good card player no matter the game. Inuyasha only grunted in agreement not wanting to be a jerk to Kagome who he obviously, to everyone except Kagome, had feeling for. Rin nodded. She had never played any card games before so she knew she would be bad at it, but she figured it couldn't be that hard.

Kagome told her the rules of the game and went about dealing the cards as they began to play. After a few hands Sota and his mother came out.

"OOh! Can I play too?!" Sota begged Kagome as she sat in between his grandpa and Rin. Her heart raced at him being close, but he was only a little boy so she ha nothing to worry about. She had to get over her nervousness. If she wanted a normal life she had to stop over reacting to everyone who got within two feet of her.

Kagome sighed. "One game, if you loose, you do the dishes." She dealt him into the game and they played for a little while. They all laughed, except Rin who only smiled a little, through out the game until Kagome had to leave for school. She gathered up the cards and put them in the middle of the table, so if they wished to keep playing without her they could. She stood and grabbed her lunch box then yelled good bye to everyone as she left the house.

Inuyasha was about to stand and leave when Kagome's mother sat down to take her place.

"Shall we continue?" She smiled at everyone shuffling the cards in her hand.

"Think you can beat me?" He smirked, Rin had watche the earlier game as Kagome an Inuyasha competed against each other to win. It was quite entertaining. Kagome's mother still smiled but with a bit of fire in her eyes. Once again the cards were dealt out.

Sota kept looking over at Rin's cards which made her very nervous she realized it wasn't because he was leaning in so close to her, but because she knew he was trying to cheat and she didn't want to loose. Baby steps, Rin told her self, slow progress is still progress!

The game went on for an hour or so, and Rin actually won a game! She wasn't sure how, and Inuyasha was quite aggravated by it however he challenged her and then she lost. She was alright with loosing. She wasn't competitive like Kagome; Rin was just happy to finally seeming to relax.

Kagome's mother stretched and then stood. "Alright, that's it for me, Sota you too. Your done playing, now go clean your room." Sota grunted but then got up and left to do as he was told, he may be a little whinny about doing things he asked but at least he does them Rin thought as she stretched a little herself. It was actually enjoyable to sit with everyone and play a card game. She might not mind it so much if she could just relax a little more. Kagome's mother looked to Rin. "Would you like anything to drink dear?"

Rin shook her head as she stayed at the table watching as Inuyasha got up to sit on the couch to turn on the tv. This was the first time she had been out of the room this early so it was no a little awkward for her, because she didn't know what to do with herself. She turned her head and decided to watch the tv from the brown wood table as Inuyasha flipped through them with out interest. He stopped on a cartoon show and watched an episode.

It was a fnny little show, probably meant for kids younger than Sota, who came out close to the end of the show and rushed over to Inuyasha's side to catch the end of the show. Once it was over they both discussed the events that happened. Rin could see now why the young boy looked up to him so much and why Kagome had developed a crush on him. Although he yelled often, which prevented Rin from completely relaxing near him, he was very open and reliable and sometimes sweet. Although she herself would never like a guy such as Inuysha, she could easily she why Kagome would.

Another episode of something different came on but this time Rin went to stand up to find some thing to do, maybe go out side again and look at the flowers because they seemed to relax her a lot yesterday. Just as she stood to push in her chair the door opened quite loudly. Rin straightened fast and looked at who it was that just barged in. A man.

Short dark hair wearing dark clothes, the only thing specific about him she noticed was that he wore beads around his right hand.

"Phew! Back finally that was a long trip!" He exclaimed as he threw off his shoes kicking them to the side and came in to sit at the table at first not noticing Rin was there. He leaned back in his chair then looked up and saw her staring wide eyed at him. "Oh, my apologies I did not see you there."

Inuyasha stood quickly and slowly approached watching Miroku. Kagome had a word with Inuyasha earlier about keeping Miroku away from her for the time being.

Miroku stood and walked over to Rin who was trembling slightly as he was about to grab her hand, but luckily Inuyasha grabbed his wrist and pulled him back tightly.

"Lets not do that Miroku, don't you have a girl friend?" Inuyasha asked with fierce glare in his eyes. Miroku lifted his hands in the air and backed up a step.

"Sorry, Sorry." He raised his eyebrow looking at Inuyasha.

Inuyasha sighed. "This is Rin, she's staying with us because of bad circumstances at home." He didn't say any more that that about Rin's abusive father. "She can't speak for the time being, and shes scared of men, so I'd suggest you back off or you'll answer to Kagome." Inuyasha smirked and Miroku laughed nervously then backed up then plopped back into the chair scooting it back a bit.

Kagome was well known to be a fierce woman when angry so they all generally avoided making her mad. Rin took in a deep breath trying to calm down. She was grateful that Inuyasha was there to help but she wasn't about to smile and thank him. She knew it was childish and stupid, but she was scared of men as he said so how could she warm up to him that quick. She couldn't that's how. She just stared at her feet hoping this awkward moment would end soon.

"How's Kagome?" Miroku asked as Inuyasha leaned against the kitchen counter. They were talking about Kagome? Does that mean Inuyasha actually does like her? She'd have to sit and listen. Inuyasha glanced at her debating whether to speak or not, she guess he decided it was safe to speak.

"Same as ever." Inuyasha crossed his arms unwilling to say more. Miroku sighed.

"Inuyasha, you have to be more considerate of her feelings. Have you even told her?" Miroku looked back at him waiting for the answer he was looking for.

Inuyasha grunted. "So that's a no?" Miroku shook his head. "You aren't going to get anywhere if you dont tell her how you feel."

Inuyasha began to argue about things Rin didn't understand, obviously referring to past times and such. She took this time to stand and walk to the book shelf near the comfy couch. She'd been reading a few different books, but today she picked up a book she had seen Sesshomaru reading once. Rin wanted to see what sort of books the mysterious man was into. Book in hand she walked to the couch he always sat at, avoiding the eyes of Sota who was still watching cartoons, and curled up trying to sink into the soft pillowed cushions of the sofa. She read the title in her head, not that it really helped, it was a really long word she couldn't pronounce. However she could tell it was more informational then entertaining. She opened it skimming through most of the pages getting the general gist of the thick book.

For the most part it talked about the psychological state of criminals and the damage going to prison can do to the ones who should be in a hospital. She was quite intrigued. One chapter talked about how many rapist who are thrown in jail were sexually and physically abused as children. Most of the chapter spoke of the actions and habits of those who have been sexually abused. She reread this chapter over and over many times.

A whole hour or more must have passed for the sky was growing a little darker, not much but Rin noticed darker orange colors pooling into the room as the sky began getting ready for the sun to set. Sota turned off the TV, stretched and ran back up to his room. His grandpa had returned from an apparent nap he had been taking, Rin had forgotten he was there, and Kagome's mother was preparing dinner.

Inuyasha and Miroku had left the main house a little before to go do something to young adult boys would be interested in, Rin had no idea what. She shut the book gently and held it to her chest. It had nothing good to say about the psychological state of people in situations as she was in, but she couldn't help feeling that she wasn't alone. There were many people in this book who had suffered as she had, and it somehow gave her a strange new strength. She wouldn't be going to confront her father any time soon, but maybe she'd be willing to take a few more steps to normality tomorrow.

Just as she was putting up the book Kagome came home from school. She said her formalities and headed straight for Rin smiling, masking her concern.

"How was everyone? You okay?" Rin nodded. "Reading on of Sesshomaru's books?" Kagome looked at the tittle curiously, Rin nodded again feeling a slight heat in her cheeks. Just hearing his name gave her a weird feeling. She decided it was because he was so much different then any other male she had met, so secretive and yet calm. So far he hadn't made her feel awkward or uncomfortable, but perhaps that was because he practically ignored her existence.

"Alright, you hungry? Im starved!" She guided her friend back over to the table. "Hey mom, whats for supper?" Her mother turned and smiled letting her know, also asking her a few random polite questions while Rin's brain was too distracted with what she had read.

"Wanna go check on Kaede?" Kagome asked but Rin wasn't seeming to be paying attention, so she asked again. " You haven't met Kaede yet, would you like to go get her for food?" Rin blinked then nodded. Why not, Kaede was an old lady, so there should be nothing scary about her right?

She walked out the front door zipping up her jacket even though it wasn't cold it made her feel more secure. She remembered when Kagome took her to the small shrine temple where she had told her Kaede was living, and so that's where she was headed. She didn't have to search long for the old bent woman was kneeling picking weeds out of a small garden that lined the walk way.

"Good evening, child." She said in a low raspy voice without even looking up, Rin wondered how she knew she was there. She glanced up at Rin and smiled a heart warming smile that made Rin feel welcomed just like Kagome always had. Rin stood awkward for a moment wile Kaede stared at her slowly standing up. They reached about the same height, Rin only a few inches taller short for teenage girl.

"Is food ready?" Kaede asked guessing why the girl had come to stand in front of her. Rin nodded and they smiled softly at each other. Rin like how this woman seemed to understand her just as Kagome did, she seemed kind and patient. Maybe tomorrow she would come out here and help the old lady pick weeds.

They walked into the house together and sat down at the full table. Kagome next to rin, Inuyasha and Miroku across from them, Sota next to Inuyasha and his grandpa at the end of the table with Kaede to the left. Finally Kagome's mom sat at the other end of the table after setting all the food down and giving everyone drinks. The only seat that was empty was Sesshomaru's, which that night would have been right next to Rin. She ate her food quietly and slowly while everyone around her laughed and talked. A warm family air laid about the table, but Rin could help but feel the same lonely detachment that she guessed she'd be feeling for quite a long time.

Dinner ended and the last though she had before going to bed was Sesshomaru and why he hadn't come home that day.

* * *

><p>The sun had barely just come up, and Kagome was shaking Rin's shoulder softly.<p>

"Rin..Rin, its time to get up. There's something important that we need to talk about down stairs." Rin opened her eyes slowly and looked up at Kagome tiredly. She had just been woken up out of a dreamless sleep, which she was thankful for, but she only wished to go back. She sat up and awoke as Kagome asked her to, but even Kagome wasn't out of her pajama's. What was so important? She put on her jacket over her short sleeve shirt and pj-pants as she fallowed her friend down to the kitchen that she was no growing accustomed to.

She was surprised to see Sesshomaru still in his suit he normally wears for work. He was sitting at the kitchen table with his back turned to her, Kagome walked her to the opposite side of the table and only after Rin sat down did Kagome walk away to lean against the kitchen counter. Rin who had expected Kagome to sit next to her was about to stand in question when she noticed the look on Sesshomaru's face. He had bags under his eyes which made him look even more threatening, but he still had that calm relaxing air about his which always seemed to help Rin; although for now it made her very uneasy.

Where was everyone? Usually Kagome's mother was up making break feast and cleaning the house, always accompanied by her father. Rin noted that Inuyasha was standing besides Kagome and momentarily she was reminded about the conversation she over heard, and her thoughts wondered if he had told Kagome yet. She was pulled back to reality when the thought came to her mind that perhaps they were kicking her out. Was she a bother? Is it because she didn't talk? Her shoulders trembled a little. Or was she being sent back to live with him, there was no way she could go back to that. She tasted freedom and she couldn't willing go back to that monster. She'd rather kill herself.

Her heart racing she stared at Sesshomaru trying to hold back the tears of fear that threatened to fall, was this the end of everything. He cleared his throat. His hand was on a very think tan folder as he looked deep into her eyes.

"Rin.." Her heart beat louder. "I am taking over your case."

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Three: A large Family End!<strong>

**Phew! Thats done! So how do you like it? Please Review :) The next chapter contains..(spoiler) a little tiny bit of fluff, and we might hear(read) Rin's voice ^.^ **


	4. Chapter 4

Hey, everyone! Sorry for the late chapters. I haven't forgotten, or abandoned this! I promise. The chapter should be up in a few days, if not tonight. For now any one have any thoughts? I'm really excited to hear where you think this will go. I have a lot of plans for the story to progress and develop :) So please hold on to your hats. Thank you for your patience.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello Again! Sorry for the long wait but my book is really important to me so I've been working hard on that. I hope you all like this chapter. I put in a little Sesshomaru POV so you might get to see more of that from no on. However some chapters will only be Rin POV. Thank you to all that reviewed it really keeps me writing! I get so excited! Oh, and sorry if a certain character seems a little OOC.**

**Disclaimer: i don't own anything but the plot.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4: Just a dream?<strong>

Sesshomaru stared at her for a moment. Last night had been long coherent hours that carried on to this morning, he was agitated and ready to sleep for the rest of the day. Luckily that day would be his day off so if he willed himself to sleep it away he would be granted that right; however Sesshomaru never slept more than necessary. Besides, this morning would entail for some pretty serious discussions. That is if he could just get her to talk. She was still not talking, and right now she looked pretty speechless in all her shock and fear. She glanced over at Kagome, who was standing next to Inuyasha, surprising he hadn't blurted out anything yet. Anyway it was a good thing, for Sesshomaru was not in the mood to listen to his whining this morning. He hadn't had his coffee yet and he was getting antsy.

He cleared his throat and looked her straight in the eye. "I am now your lawyer." He gave her a moment, as her doe eyes stared up at him without understanding. "Meaning I will be defending you against your foster-father." Her eyes glazed and she gave a nod. "It's not an issue seeing as all the evidence has been put up against him." Sesshomaru opened the file that was in front of him. There was a were a few pages of Rin's background info and a few minor details about what state she was in when she began living with the Higurashi's. Then there was Kagome's long statement, which Rin still hadn't known was given, about anything and everything Kagome might have known about Rin and her relationship with her foster-father. Then there was a lot of information about her foster-father and his records and so on. The cops and investigators would have liked some pictures of Rin's bruises and other such incriminating marks on her body, but Kagome and her mother refused. They did however take evidence from Rin's bed where her blood and his seamen had been stained on.

He licked his lips and continued, he was so thirsty. "What I need from you Rin is.." He looked up at her knowing that what he'd be asking would be pretty impossible. "Your statement, not only that but you will be expected to testify against your foster-father. You would be in the same room as him for quite some time.." He looked up at her from his pages. Kagome was already standing behind her with her hands supporting on her shoulders. She wasn't looking at him, but at the table or perhaps her hands. Obviously scared about what was to come, and who could blame her? He sighed. "That wont be until you are ready, at least."

Finally she looked up at him, and he saw strong emotions flowing in the dark pools of her eyes. "For now I just need you to tell me what happened and for how long.." He stopped there. He wasn't going to speak for this whole entire conversation without her input. She need to talk herself, and he knew it was a little harsh but sometimes people who pitted themselves irritated the shit out of him. He had a hard life himself, but never once did anyone ever see him wallowing to himself about it. He was stronger than that. Even his wimpy, whiny brother was stronger than that.

Everyone stared at him as though he had just asked her to walk on water, which he hadn't, all he asked was that she open her mouth and talk. How hard was that? He stared back at Rin with his eyebrow raised looking at her. She was quite beautiful for such a young girl. A few years younger than Kagome, he believed. Rin's face was slightly rounder, and her eyes were definitely bigger but not in the bad way. It gave her an innocent look. A face that was now shaped with fear and pain. Her eyes told Sesshomaru everything, but he had a skill for reading people. The Judge, and Jury could not, although it was highly doubtful they'd take the side of that monster even if she didn't speak a word.

After too long a pause he sighed and stood up with his hands on the table leaning over to her, whispering. Kagome and inuyasha were bound to hear it as well, for it wasn't meant to be a secret. The whispering was just to add intensity to his next words.

"You can't pity yourself forever." He sat back down and leaned in his chair condescendingly as he looked upon her. "Not speaking would make you look as guilty as your father, and being guilty would make you a whore." He smirked. Of course he didn't think her a whore, he'd been watching her closely the last few days and she was as innocent as a baby. However he had to do something to get her to talk. "That is how the jury will see you, if you do not speak for yourself about and tell of what he did to you. If you do not tell the truth, they will see you as nothing more than a girl who willing laid underneath him who then got caught and is trying to make it look like she is the victim." His voice began to get slightly louder, but he kept from screaming. Sesshomaru wasn't trying to terrify her, just scare her enough. He had used this on many other people when trying to get something out of them. It was one of the things he was known for as a lawyer. "Do you want that? Do you want them to see you as nothing but a scandalous trolop who let her father abuse her body? Do you want your silence to let that man go free so that he may come back to continue what he did before?" He slammed his fist on the table for emphasis.

"Sesshomaru!-" Both Kagome and Inuyasha screamed out at him to get him to stop, but it was the next few words that caused everyone to freeze.

"No I don't!" Rin's tears were streaming down her face as she stared hard into Sesshomaru's eyes. "I am not like that! I Do not want that!" He shoulders shook as she spoke, her voice was soft although riddled with her tears and pain. However it was still a voice of an angel. Sesshomaru's face softened and he sighed a smile creeping to his face while everyone was too busy looking shocked to Rin. He stepped around the table in a stride grabbing Rin's arm and jerked her into his chest. A loud smack echoed as she collided with him.

The only two pairs of wide eyes in the room stared on at the sight before them in great shock. Sesshomaru had grabbed Rin into a..a hug! His arms were wrapped around her shoulders as her head was buried into his chest, his chin on top of her head. He whispered words only for Rin.

"I know your not, and you never have to be.." In front of everyone he did the unthinkable. He kissed the top of her head. "I'm here for you."

* * *

><p>Rin was still in shock. This morning's events had been quite..eventful. She was sitting on the couch, in Sesshomaru's spot, for it was already late morning almost into afternoon and he was not there. Kagome's mom had called and told the school she wouldn't make it that day, and so she was sitting next to Rin for now. They were sharing a short conversation about random things. Rin's answers were short for it still felt odd to speak. Inuyasha had left for school, because he had been forced to go by everyone else, while Sesshomaru had left right after embracing her to 'take a shower'. However that was over an hour ago. Kagome's mom was sitting at the table talking to her father about what groceries they would get for the house, Sota had already left for school as well, Kaede hadn't shown her face quite yet, and Miroku appeared to still be asleep. Rin was beginning to wonder if Sesshomaru would ever return.<p>

Her heart was still racing. After that strange hug, his comforting words, and the gentle kiss on her forehead she was completely shocked. Kagome appeared shocked as well and had told Rin no one had ever even seen him hold hands with a women, much less be in a relationship with her. So why? Rin couldn't get that thought out of her head her heart was pounding so hard. She had not even realized herself the bigger picture. A man had hugged her, he had wrapped his arms around her tightly, she had felt his strong chest and thick biceps encase her in a comforting embrace. And yet she did not feel threatened, she had actually felt safer than she had in her whole life when he was holding her.

The back door opened and in came a Sesshomaru, wearing a black t-shirt clinging to his body, which only reminded her of how safe she had felt. She looked up at he as he strode casually to a chair not but a few feet from the couch. At first he said nothing, but then he sipped the cup that Rin hadn't noticed earlier. His hair was still slightly damp even though it was in a pony-tail, which made Rin badly want to touch his silver locks; she wanted to run her small hand through his silver hair to see if it was as soft as it looked.

He looked at her. She froze.

"Are you okay to answer some questions?" Rin was really slacking on her observation skills, Sesshomaru had the folder and a note pad in his hands as he set down his coffee ready to write the report on what she would tell him. She nodded.

"Yes." His eyes darted back to her when she responded for a moment but his face was unreadable.

"Did your father force himself on you?" Rin's body stiffened at the blunt question and she felt Kagome hold her clenched fist. Yes her father had raped her many times. Too many to count, but how could she say that out loud and admit the fact that, before her closest friend had found her, no one knew? She looked up at Sesshomaru who was looking down at his note pad pen ready to write down her responses, his face as stiff as stone and not a hint of that strange comfort she had been shown this morning.

She opened her mouth to answer and at first nothing came out. She gulped and tried again.

"Y-yes.." She felt like it only came out as a whisper, and barely was heard by Kagome and Sesshomaru who sat quite close to her. He said nothing and just wrote down something for a moment. Rin looked to Kagome who looked very pained herself, probably sad for her own friend who went through something she may never understand.

"Just once?" Sesshomaru's voice was as flat as a line and he kept his eyes off her. She knew not why.

"F-for a few months.." her voice had faltered as she remembered the last few months of torture she had been put through. She had to bite her lip to keep from crying. No matter how many nights past Rin never thought the tears would end. Kagome usually rubbed her back for her as she let the tears flow; however the memories were still too strong in her mind to keep that horrible feeling from flooding her whole body. Kagome gripped her hand tighter but said nothing. Sesshomaru's sharp gaze darted to her for a moment though Rin could not read the look in his eyes. Something about the sharp piercing look coming from his deep amber eyes kept her from weeping. It was as though he was staring into her soul to calm her tears.

"Rin.." His voice held a softness to it. No one had actually known what transpired because no one but Rin knew and she had never told anyone. Both Kagome and Sesshomaru were practically at the edge of their seats. "What else..how else did he hurt you?" It was a difficult question, not because she didn't know the answer but because how could she answer something like that without crying? How can she actually admit she let it all go on without telling anyone. That she felt like she had no one to run to? How would Kagome feel knowing Rin had not thought Kagome would understand or care for that matter knowing that Rin had been being beaten and sexually abused. She knew it would hurt her friend. She looked up at Sesshomaru tears building in her eyes.

"I-I...H-he..." a tear fell down her cheek. "His belt..O-or his fist.." She was trying to speak between forced breaths as she wiped the tear from her face trying hard not to let her self fall apart. "If I didn't do what i was told, he would hit me..o-or.." She couldn't bear to say it herself. Not out loud and not yet. Anything that that monster of a man forced himself inside her, in every spot he could find. Saying that he had been her first kiss, shoving his nasty tongue down her throat with his sloppy wet kisses making her barf on many occasions. Telling her only friend that she had lost her virginity to her worst nightmare far before Kagome even was able to confess to the guy she liked. She just wanted to have a normal life like she had, but even now if she wanted it wouldn't come to be.

Sesshomaru and Kagome were both stiff as boards listening to what she said, even Her mother and grandfather had grown quiet in the background. Kagome had tears in her eyes herself. Sesshomaru was about to stop asking, but how could he stop now? Just a few questions into her nightmare of a life. He had to keep her talking, then maybe she could get out of the house for a few hours.

"Why not stay at school for extra club activities? Or read in the library?" He was asking, because any logical person would want to escape from what she was going through, so why not do that instead of going home early to be at the mercy of his fists.

"I was bullied.." Her words were soft and her eyes glazed as she recalled the harsh bullying she received most her life.

"I can vouch for that, most of the time I tried to stop it but there were days I didn't even get to see Rin." Kagome finally spoke up, she wasn't going to let Rin's words seem like lies. Not when she finally got the courage to speak them.

"By who?" Sesshomaru asked as he wrote on the note pad.

"Everyone, and anyone. There was a group of girls mainly, but sometimes they got their boyfriends to pick on her as well." Kagome looked at Rin and she nodded slightly.

"Ayame and Koga." Rin spoke in a normal tone, still hushed but as loud as she can speak currently. They were her two main harrassers. Not that Sesshomaru could do anything about it, or that the cops could do anything about it, but telling them about her bullies would give a reason as to why she dropped out of school and why she might not have to anyone.

Sesshomaru turned to Rin and for a split second she thought she saw something twinkle in his eye before his face turned stony once more. "How long until you stopped going to school?" Everyone had been told, by Kagome, that Rin stopped coming to school. But for records Sesshomaru need all information to come from Rin in order to use it in court.

"I only attended the first two months." She fidgeted with her hands. Her heart had stopped racing from fear but her hands still shook a little. However having both people that strangely made her feel calmer around her helped tremendously.

It was spring now, just starting the month of April, so that was a lot of school that Rin had missed and a lot of time for her to be spending in a house where a monster, for her, laid in waiting to hurt her. Sesshomaru almost couldn't fathom living like that, however he was never one to withstand something that was a burden to him. If he didn't want to be there, or be around someone he wouldn't stay. As simple as that. He was his own man and likely to stay so.

He asked her just a few more questions about her diet, if she was aloud to eat. She was. How often she ate. Twice maybe three to four times a week depending on how good her foster father saw her behavior. Where she slept, if anyone knew of her living conditions, how often she was left home alone. Things that would strengthen her case, if it even needed so, to ensure that the man would go away for a long long time.

Finally, to Rin's relief, Sesshomaru closed the note book and stretched his arms forward in front of himself. "I suggest you get something to eat and relax. I wont ask you any more questions." He stood and walked himself to the kitchen to get yet another cup of coffee before he came to sit back down in the chair grabbing a book and putting off an aura that said to leave him alone for the present time. Rin was okay with this, after all she was quite hungry.

Kagome stood. "I'll cook you up something okay." Rin nodded as they walked to the kitchen looking for something Rin might like to eat. She settled on a tuna sandwich eating it at the table.

"Its almost noon and Kaede hasn't come in for some food. You should bring some to her." Kagome smiled and handed her a plate of rice balls. Rin smiled slightly.

"I'll be back." She took the plate and left the main house following the stone trail to Kaede's shrine. She softly knocked on the door. It was a few minutes until the old woman dressed in the traditional priestess attire.

"Oh hello Rin." She smiled at the young girl.

"I brought rice balls Kaede." Rin spoke sweetly holding out the plate of rice balls to the gentle woman. She smiled more and took the plate.

"Come in child." Rin followed her in to the small building. The front of it had a small portion dedicated to a statue of a large dog demon with two tails behind him as he sat proudly facing the door. Rin figured he was the guardian of the whole grounds. There were two sliding doors behind him which Kaede led her through. There was a large room with a heater, a small table, a large wooden wardrobe, and a small stove. There was a shelve filled with many different things. Jars of herbs Rin knew not of, a few eating bowls and a tea set; a whole shelf was dedicated to books but these all had to do with medicine. Right next to the book shelf was a small door, which she assumed was filled with clothes and a futon for sleeping. Kaede sat at the small table motioning for Rin to sit as well which she did.

"Would you like some tea?"

"No thank you." She sat with her legs underneath her as she laid her hands in her lap, but Kaede poured her a hot cup anyway. She picked up a rice ball and began eating.

"You feeling any better child?" Kaede asked concerned.

"Yes..I think so. Sesshomaru has become my lawyer." She blurted out the last part without thinking. She bit her lip in shame for saying something so random. Perhaps his strange embrace was still effecting her.

"Ah, yes. I shall him return early this morning. A strange fellow." Rin looked up confused. She never had thought of him strange, maybe a little distance, but not any stranger than anyone else. Kaede noticed her look. "I've just never seen someone who has such a mysteriousness about them before." Rin could agree to that, he still puzzled her.

After he had come back he had acted normal and hadn't even mentioned the hug. He seemed to act as though it never happened. Rin almost began to wonder if maybe she had just dreamt it, but Kagome had talked about it too so perhaps not.

"Do you like flowers Rin?" Rin was caught by surprise at the question but she nodded smiling softly.

"Yes I do." She took a sip of the tea and felt like she was floating away in a warm ocean. She used to love drinking tea and other drinks that weren't healthy for the body. But after she stopped going to school she found that her father would break all her cups if he caught her drinking anything but bottled water. She never understood why, but she didn't want anymore cuts from the broken glass. She still had scars on her hands and feet as tiny as they were from the cups.

"Kagome let me know. Anyway I need help tending to the gardens of the grounds. Do you think you could help me?" Rin lit up for once. Helping tend to the flowers and plants, that would be perfect. She could get out of the house and be outside in the sun. For most of her life the out doors were her sanctuary, but when things got worse she started hiding more and more in her room. Therefore her once moderately tanned skin was now pale as paper.

"Yes, I'd like that." Satsified with her answer they spoke less as Kaede finished her rice balls and got up leading Rin back outside. It was then noticed that Rin was still in her pajama's.

"Go inside child and get changed. I will be here waiting for you." Kaede edged her forward and Rin smiled slightly nodding as she walked back to the main house. The sun was almost at the highest point in the sky beaming its spring heat onto her. The days were growing hotter letting everything below its bright gaze know summer was approaching. Summer was Rin's favorite time of year, and she was actually excited for once thinking perhaps this summer she would be able to get to enjoy the fun of it all.

Upon entering the house she took off her shoes and put her slippers back on and began to head back to the room Kagome and she shared. Kagome was now sitting at the table eating a healthy lunch doing something on her phone, probably texting Inuyahsa Rin thought, as Miroku sat right in front of her reading a book while eating breakfast. He looked up to see Rin walking past them.

"Ah, good morning Rin." He stood but stayed right where he stood. Sesshomaru peeked over his book intensely but no one noticed. "I wanted to apologize for the other day. I did not mean to scare you." Rin didn't know how to respond. She could tell by the look on his face he had been told what happened, which for some reason part of her hated. She didn't want to be pitied, she just wanted to be treated like a normal person. Though she didn't want to make him think she didn't appreciate his apology.

"Thank you." She bowed her head to him and continue walking to the stare case.

"Where you going Rin?" Kagome looked up from her phone curiously at Rin a small smile on her face. Rin knew it was because of what ever text she got done reading for her face was still a little red.

"Upstairs. Kaede said she needs help with the flowers." Rin felt strange with everyone looking at her. Kagomes family, all but Sota, was in the house. Her mother was cleaning and her grandfather was sitting watching tv, or he was until everyone turned to look at Rin. It made her uncomfortable.

"Oh!" Kagome smiled. "That sounds great." She looked back down at her phone for it had beeped letting her know she got another message. Miroku sat back down and took another bite of his food.

"Tan some of that pale skin." He said forgetting who he was talking to. Rin took a step back towards the stairs as Kagome kicked him in the shin causing him to grunt and glare at her. "Sorry." Was all he said after that as he still glared daggers into Kagome.

Rin had begun to sneak her way back to the stairs when Sesshomaru got up and headed to the kitchen with his empty mug. How much coffee does this guy drink?! Rin stared at him as she questioned his caffeine addiction. He caught her staring at him and stared back for a moment.

"Its hot outside." Rin was confused by his words for a small moment then she couldn't help the large smile that came upon her face. He was concerned about her, in his weird way. With few words he was telling her to be careful because by now it was obvious she wasn't going to take the jacket she always had on off. If she stayed out there to long she could over heat herself. Her smile only grew. This proved that the strange happening this morning wasn't her imagination. She giggled from happiness softly.

"I'll be okay!" She bit her lip and smiled again before running up the stairs with a new bounce in her step. She felt oddly energized.

* * *

><p>Sesshomaru was frozen for a moment. He had forgotten what he came to the kitchen to do. Her smiled had run him as stiff as a board. It was..stunning. Her lips made a perfect heart shape when she smiled, all her teeth were straight and shiny white. But not only were her full lips perfect over her white teeth, her whole face lit up with happiness when she smiled. He had never seen anyone who could smile like that, let alone at him. Why was his heart beating so fast? He shook his head a little and put his cup in the skin forgetting about his coffee completely.<p>

Holding his book between his arm and his side he left out the side door without another word. He left to the side building with all the empty bed rooms and a large bath. Instead of following the covered walkway that surrounded the whole building leading to the entrance where all the rooms were. Eight in all. He stopped as a group of chairs and sat down as if exhausted. He was. It had been a long night and a long morning. He breathed in the air and closed his eyes ignoring the world until he hear the main house's door open and close quite loudly. He opened his eyes to see who it was.

Rin. She wore a pair of blue jeans, no holes or worn out patches, and the jacket she always had on zipped up all the way leaving whatever shirt she was wearing unknown. Her raven hair still hung around her shoulders flowing slightly about her as she walked to Kaede's shrine, where she was standing among the flowers. He couldn't help thinking how cute she looked. She wouldn't be able to see him sitting in the cushioned seat with a table beside him where he had set his book. In the shade a tree lay in front of him to the side just slightly hiding him from view unless you were to look over in his direction.

He watched and she and the old lady talked and laughed for a bit. Kaede handed her a watering can and a pair of gloves for picking weeds. He decided to pick his book back up to read as he occasionally looked up to spot her sniffing the flowers and smiling at them, or giggling with the old hag. He could tell from here she still didn't say much, and it was obvious by her dress she was still uncomfortable in her own skin, but at least she seemed to be getting better. That would make it easier to get her to go to the police station and leave her statement so they may have it on document. Of course he would go with her unlike Kagome whom he had sent with Inuyasha and a note about what to say and who to speak to. This time Sesshomaru would come with Rin and likely so would Kagome, however Sesshomaru would as to sit with her. He worried about how well that might go.

Though he couldn't help but smile when he looked up and notice her trip over a rock as she was walking looking up at the sky. She somehow managed it to look cute. She got right back up and dusted off. That is when she noticed him sitting there looking at her. He silently cursed himself. She smiled at him and shyly waved at him, but thankfully for him she did not approach.

The rest of the afternoon he watched until she went back inside all covered in dirt, he hoped she was shower. He stood and went to his room to then take a nap. Tomorrow he would have to go back to work.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4: Just a dream? END!<strong>

**So how'd you like this one? Let me know! OMG SESSHOMARU HUGGED RIN! is that what you guys are screaming? I get pretty excited myself. Although fluff with be apparent between the two I promise nothing drastic will happen to Rin until she is completely healed (mentally that is). **

**Please Review.**

**I am thinking of putting a sole chapter in for Kagome and Inuyasha. Would anyone like to read such a divergent chapter? I'd like to develop them and the other characters a little more. **

**More soon!**


End file.
